I Get By
by The Hidden One
Summary: Post-Michael. Rachel could freely admit that her friendship with Sebastian was a little crazy...a tattoo? Really?...What she didn't expect was for it to have such a drastic effect on her and her life. Smytheberry friendship.


**Disclaimer:** Glee belongs to Fox and The Little Mermaid to Disney.

This is meant to be after Michael and before Heart. The title of this (whatever it turns out to be) is derived from the Beatles lyrics _I get by with a little help from my friends._

Just to be clear from the beginning, though - Rachel and Sebastian will remain friends in this story. We'll probably be headed towards St. Berry and perhaps Seblaine. You have been warned.

* * *

Honestly, no one saw it coming. It was one of the weirdest friendships Ohio had ever seen.

Rachel Berry from New Directions and Sebastian Smythe from the Dalton Academy Warblers actually _bonded_ over the slushy incident from their street battle. Shouldn't Rachel have taken Blaine's side? Shouldn't she hate his very being?

And maybe she would have – she certainly had hated Jesse St. James after the egg incident – but then she sent Sunshine to a crackhouse (inactive!). Now, it was like she understood. Just as she understood exactly why and how much she needed to send her competition to a crackhouse, she understood exactly why Sebastian planned on throwing a slushy (especially at Kurt). The 'funkification' of the other teams was really all a part of the competition. They had been naïve to expect otherwise. The two teams they had run into that were legitimate threats – the Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline – had proceeded to psych out their competition (Blaine refused to give details of the previous occasions).

Rachel thought that adding the rock salt was a bit much, even with her new outlook, but chalked it down to the total control that Sebastian had of the Warbler council. Honestly, if she had complete control over the New Directions like Sebastian did over the Warblers, those blue blazers of theirs would already have been dyed pink.

So yes, Rachel Berry understood Sebastian Smythe. Their actions didn't make sense (or weren't morally appealing) to others, maybe, but to them everything was perfectly clear. Winning was everything.

Jesse St. James knew it. Sebastian Smythe knew it. And now Rachel Berry knows it. (Though some lines, such as getting Shelby blackballed from every school in the nation by spreading her affair with Noah around _was_ crossing a line, in her opinion.)

The rest of New Directions didn't understand, of course. How could she betray Blaine, betray them, like this in forming this friendship? In _understanding_ this evil force of nature that had corrupted the Warblers? Even Kurt (_especially_ Kurt) didn't understand even though he had just as big of dreams as Rachel. While _she_ was willing to rig the elections Kurt hadn't appreciated the effort at all. And he _definitely_ didn't appreciate her forming this friendship with Sebastian.

So no, Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel were no longer friends.

She probably should feel sadder than she is, should've cried more tears than she did, or should be trying harder to make up with him than she ever will. But she doesn't because she has Sebastian.

Sebastian is without a doubt still a jackass. He still insults everyone (except Blaine). He still has an ego the size of Europe (which he always talks about). And he still has that infuriating smirk when she can't think of witty enough comebacks (by his standards).

But they still work. He'll say something completely out of line and she'll throw a diva tantrum (usually with a huff and a stomp). He'll either laugh or mock her and she'll storm out (many doors have been slammed). Then five minutes later she'll come back, completely composed. Neither has ever apologized to the other. Neither ever expects one. But both of them know without staying that when it counts, Rachel can reign in Sebastian's snarkiness and Sebastian can soothe Rachel's diva fits.

They know that the other is the competition. They know that in perfect honesty, the other person is the _biggest_ competition for the Regional show choir win which they're both desperate for. It really only adds an additional tempting element to a friendship between them.

They do small things to sabotage the other, of course. Sebastian attempted to get Rachel drunk enough so she'd spill their plans. Rachel hid a camera in the Warbler practice room when they were hanging out at Dalton. Both plans failed. Sebastian had gotten a crazy, nonsensical lecture and a clingy drunken Rachel for the night while she had gotten a tape that had been recorded over with a segment from a gay porn video.

_Sebastian had laughed uproariously and told her she should've stuck around and took a picture of Blaine's face when Blaine figured out what was on the tape Rachel had given him with a stern _don't ask.

_The day after Rachel had given Blaine the video he avoided her all day and didn't even look at her in Glee Club. _

Being each others' competitors challenged and pushed them to become better. They practiced their steps just _once_ more, belted their notes with just a _bit_ more emotion, and harshly critiqued their own performances like never before (no one else had anything negative to say, of course). They both wanted to cream each other's teams come time for Regionals but both knew that it would be a close race.

The Warblers, of course, were all for Sebastian's increased zeal and he had been given more control than ever before. The New Directions, on the other hand, were in almost complete agreement – in rebelling against everything and anything Rachel had to say. Her friendship with Sebastian had caused the old Rachel to resurface – the one who gave her own opinion and then stubbornly fought for them, the one who refused to let others' mistakes slip by, the one who was supremely confident in her own talent. And her teammates didn't like her reversion.

_You were almost getting to be tolerable – Quinn_

_And here I thought losing your V-card would loosen you up – Santana_

_You're so selfish, Rachel – Mercedes_

_Don't be such a bitch – Sugar_

_Would you lay off already – Artie _

_You are just like Sebastian – Kurt _(she couldn't figure out whether to be insulted or not)

Blaine was silent and she could tell he was on the fence. He might agree with her but was too new (still) to go against everyone else, especially since he had only been recently accepted by Finn. She didn't blame him or think less. She was merely grateful that he didn't seem to resent any friendship she had with Sebastian.

Finn didn't know what to say. But she could tell he didn't like this situation either.

And maybe he did have a legitimate reason. She wasn't hanging onto him as much as she used to. She wasn't simply _there_ whenever he wanted her to be. Now when he texted to see if she wanted to hang out after football practice, she wasn't always waiting around and saying yes. Now she was usually, though not always, hanging out with Sebastian either at Dalton, the Lima Bean, or even sometimes her own house (though no one but her dads knew that).

She did find it a bit funny (Sebastian merely found it idiotic) how often Finn expressed his displeasure – jealousy – that she spent so much time with someone who was male and wasn't himself.

She couldn't even count anymore the number of conversations (there were too many) that she had with Finn over how Sebastian was a thoroughly, 100%, non-experimenting, non-questioning, non-bisexual, _gay_ man who was only interested in _other_ males. And no, just because both Kurt _and_ Blaine had phases were they tried to be or thought they were straight did _not_ mean that Rachel was Sebastian's 'straight-guy-experiment-thing.' Even the fact that after Sebastian had gained Blaine's (ever the good guy) forgiveness that he continued to constantly hit on and pursue the ex-Warbler didn't convince Finn that Sebastian wasn't secretly out to steal his fiancé.

Of course, Sebastian didn't exactly attempt to put Finn at ease, either.

_Finn, Sebastian, and Rachel were sitting at the coffee bean on a Saturday afternoon. Finn had joined the pair after texting Rachel about hanging out and decided that if he was going to spend time with his fiancé that day, he would have to join Sebastian despite how much he hated his guts. He hated coffee though, so he ordered a chocolate milkshake. _

_Sebastian had scoffed at him. Rachel didn't even bother to glare at him – the multi-colored sprinkles Finn had asked for made her want to roll her eyes. _

"_So, Rachel," Sebastian starts. She already knew this was headed for trouble by his smarmy tone. "Did you tell Finn about last night?"_

"_What about last night?" Finn jumped in harshly, easily taking Sebastian's bait. _

"_Relax, Finn. I just hadn't gotten a chance to tell you yet. It's nothing serious," Rachel soothed. Sometimes she hated the fact that her friendship with Sebastian would never really mix with her relationship with Finn. Finn would never be able to handle Sebastian's verbal banter. _

"_Tell me," Finn demanded. She could see that his mind was whirling with possibilities – all of them being where Sebastian seduced her, no doubt._

"_I believe Sebastian is referencing that we both got tattoos yesterday," Rachel said, putting down her coffee in preparation for Finn's reaction._

_She shouldn't have worried, she had several seconds as Finn completely froze, staring at her in shock. _

"_Aw, did you break your monstrous _boyfriend_?" Sebastian said. Sebastian had several, usually creative, names for Finn that she always fought with him over. One of his favorite things to do to Finn's face, though, was to call him her boyfriend in a slurred, insulting tone. Finn always had horrible reactions with no outlet; Sebastian knew Rachel was engaged, Finn didn't know that Sebastian knew, Sebastian used it to aggravate Finn by belittling Finn and Rachel's relationship._

"_You-you got a _tattoo?_" Finn finally squeaked._

"_Rachel got a tattoo?" _

_The repeated phrase, this time in a tone of surprise, actually came from Blaine. Blaine was still friendly with Sebastian having truly forgiven him for the slushy, but downplayed the friendship for Kurt's sake. Kurt, of course, was too afraid of losing Blaine to ever force the issue (not the case with Rachel)._

"_What? Rachel, how could you? You didn't get anything that could be a gang symbol, could you? Besides putting your life at stake, do you know what a tattoo could do to your future career? How it could be perceived? As soon as they see it in an audition you won't have a chance!" Kurt ranted quickly._

"_That would be _quite _the audition," Sebastian said and pretended to leer at Rachel. "Hey handsome, care to join us for some _intelligent_ conversation?" he said to Blaine, turning on the charm. _

"_Hey Sebastian," Blaine said but continued to look at Rachel quizzically, clearly distracted by the idea that Rachel Berry would actually get a tattoo. He appeared to miss both Sebastian's implied insult to Kurt and Kurt's return glare. "Can we see it?"Blaine asked._

_Rachel blushed as Sebastian chuckled. "Better not, Rachel. We're in public," he teased._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Finn asked._

"_Oh I'm sure _you _will find it…eventually," Sebastian said with a very, very, confident smirk. _

_Blaine coughed and was blushing, clearly embarrassed. Kurt was also red, but it appeared to be caused more from anger than embarrassment. _

"_He is such a horrible influence on you," Kurt hissed angrily at Rachel._

_Finn, finally understanding that the tattoo that Rachel got (with another man) was in an inappropriate place to display to the public but that he would find it – when she was eventually naked with him again – was outraged. _

"_What is it?" Finn all but yelled._

"_Finn, be quiet," Rachel scolded. "And stop worrying. That tattoo is Sebastian –"_

"_WHAT?" Finn really did yell this time, attracting attention from the entire coffee shop. Rachel buried her bright red face in her hands, attempting to avoid the awkward stares. Fortunately, Finn noticed all the unwanted attention and his next words were back to an angry hiss. "You got a tattoo of _him_ for me to find the next time we have…" _

_Rachel jerked up, glaring at Finn. "NO, I did NOT," she said forcefully._

_Sebastian merely smirked away, clearly enjoying the entire scene that he had started. Blaine and Kurt joining the conversation was an added bonus, for him. _

"_Meaning that you didn't get a tattoo of Sebastian or that you don't expect Finn to find it?" Kurt asked, a bit nastily in Rachel's opinion._

"_Yeah, which one?" Finn asked belligerently. _

_Rachel huffed. At least Blaine was putting a hand on Kurt, clearly a warning to let her explain. "I hate you," Rachel shot at Sebastian. _

"_Apparently not, if my name is on your ass," Sebastian taunted. _

_Seriously, she would slap him right then and there if they weren't in public or around Finn, Blaine, and Kurt. She would definitely slap him later. His attempts to make this as awkward as possible for her – and aggravate Finn as much as possible – were clearly working._

"_Oh come ON," Finn said, standing up. Fortunately his voice wasn't as loud as it had been previously so he didn't attract any more attention._

_Kurt was clearly very, very horrified. Blaine, probably due to having had more interaction with Sebastian, looked skeptical. She, herself, was thinking of how to get revenge on Sebastian for putting her in this position. That he was seriously forcing her to practically undress in public._

_She didn't feel a bit guilty about blaming him. He had not only chosen the tattoo, but told her that since she wasn't getting a real one that she had to at least be daring on where she put it. He knew exactly what he was doing and had probably planned this entire situation._

_Rachel stood up. "Shut up," she shot towards Sebastian and "sit down," at Finn. She then quickly yanked her shirt up and rolled the waist band of the skirt she was wearing down, exposing several inches of her midriff. Everyone but Sebastian was embarrassed as Rachel displayed the skin. _

"_Here," she said, thoroughly exasperated._

_Clearly visible low on her left hip was the tattoo in question of Sebastian. But it was Sebastian the crab - from The Little Mermaid - that was happily adorned in bright colors on her skin. Also, it was clear that the tattoo was one which was put on with water, not a real ink tattoo. It would not only be gone in a few days but was in an area never to be displayed in any 'audition' that she would ever think to attend or ever in public – except right now. _

_Sebastian chuckled and Blaine joined in on the laughter. Kurt had a haughty expression on his face, not enjoying that he didn't have anything to scold her for. _

"_So…you don't have 'Sebastian' on your butt?" Finn asked._

"_No, Finn, I don't," Rachel snapped. She hurriedly put her clothes back in order. She can't believe that Sebastian forced this conversation in public. She'd had to roll her skirt down _so low!

_But really, Finn should have more faith in her than to believe that she tattooed Sebastian's name, in ink, on _any_ portion of her body. _

"_Does that mean you have Ariel or Flounder on you somewhere?" Blaine asked teasingly to Sebastian. Rachel appreciated his attempt to get the focus off of her._

"_You want to see?" Sebastian asked suggestively, putting his hands on the waistband of his pants._

"_No thanks," Kurt sneered, putting his arm through Blaine's in an obviously possessive gesture. Clearly he assumed that Sebastian would go through with his suggestive motions. Honestly, Rachel couldn't believe that Sebastian was that much of an exhibitionist himself. He just enjoyed putting other people on the spot…like herself._

_Before Sebastian had a chance to retort and insult Kurt again, Rachel intervened quickly, "He has a real ink tattoo - on the back of his shoulder." _

"_What of?" Blaine asked._

_Sebastian held up a hand to Rachel, clearly a signal for Rachel to not say. "The showing comes before the telling," Sebastian taunted, "but unlike Rachel here, I'm not going to give a public exhibition. Private invitation only." And clearly Blaine was invited._

_Rachel rolled her eyes as Blaine blushed and Kurt glared. Honestly, he was relentless. _

"_You don't just leave him alone, do you?" said, surprisingly, Finn. He must still be angry over the whole spectacle. "You're like a dog with a bone."_

"_More like a bon_er_," Rachel quipped in an imitation of Sebastian's snarky tone but softly enough to hopefully no one would hear her but Sebastian. His smirk let her know that he did. _

_Unfortunately, so did Blaine who blushed a bright red but thankfully said nothing._

No, Finn didn't like Sebastian. Finn didn't like Sebastian almost as much as Sebastian didn't like Finn. Hence the circling of verbal insults whenever they were together. However, Rachel admitted to herself that she was selfish enough to attempt to keep both of them as long as possible. While she loved Finn (really, she did…) she also loved spending time with Sebastian even with the smirk, the insults, and the sexual innuendos.

Sebastian and she competed with each other. They challenged each other, but Rachel also felt relaxed when they were together. He understood her competitive streak, her desire to win. He also allowed her whine and hurl insults at her teammates (usually helping with the insulting). She could be _mean_ with him without any retribution. Sebastian would never stand on the moral high ground, after all.

Rachel admitted she was selfish because even though Finn told her he didn't like it, she was going to remain friends with Sebastian. And despite Sebastian's attitude, she believed that their friendship meant something to him too. She intrigued him. Because really, as he said to her when she first approached him, '_who becomes friends with someone after they put their teammate in the hospital?'_

That was even before she found out that he throw _another_ slushy at Santana. She had never said! A small part of Rachel was secretly gleeful that Santana had gotten slushied. While she never said that aloud, she was sure that Sebastian knew how she felt, too. And her stance had impressed him, though he would never admit that either.

Their friendship was really very easy. The witty banter that they traded was _fun_. His confidence exuded into her and filled her with her _own_. When she was talking to Sebastian she felt more like _herself_.

It scared her that Finn didn't seem to like the changes that Sebastian had caused in her, because she had never felt more like herself than right now.


End file.
